Red Noir (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Red Noir is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Red Noir is a character who revolves around adapting to different situations and control the stage around him. He also has some of his weapons in some of his moveset, but prefers not to use them in the rest. The weapons he uses is Red Blade and his Grappling Claws. He has great finishers in his forward smash, a sweet spotted forward aerial, his back aerial and a fully charged Red Strike. Red's greatest strength is his unmatched disjointed range. The Red Blade's range grants him the single longest disjointed melee attacks in the series (even surpassing those of and ), with some of his normal attacks having overall long ranges. Red Noir's excellent range allows him to punish careless moves by retaliating at a distance, or create space by challenging his opponent with his wide attacks. His most notable grounded moves include his neutral attack, up tilt and his side smash, each of which possess impressive traits. His neutral attack is the most damaging non-infinite neutral attack in the game. Red's special moveset is very unique as well. Red Strike is an chargeable uppercut that at full power can KO an lightweight in early percentages. Grappling Attach allows him to Tether Recover or drag himself to the opponent to slam them. Red Swing is another Tether recovery acting similar to Grappling Attach, and finally the Red Counter is a counter move in which can give the opponent the amount of damage he was hit at. However, Red Noir has some glaring and exploitable weaknesses. Despite having outstanding range, his moveset is infamously sluggish to compensate, being among the slowest in the game. His sluggish frame data also extends to his aerials. While he is uniquely the only character who can interrupt the ending lag of his aerials with a jump, air dodge or another air attack, all of Red Noir's aerials have disproportionately high ending lag, with neutral aerial in particular having 71 frames of ending lag. In addition, Red Noir is the only character who cannot autocancel any of his aerials, forcing him to endure landing lag every time he starts an aerial attack, even from a full hop. Red Strike is not a very good recovery option at all, It gives Red more vertical and no horizontal momentum at all and it doesn't go high at all. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: A jab, followed by a mid-level roundhouse kick, followed by an upward slash with Red Blade. If it's tapped, Red Noir will do a barrage of punches and finish it with a uppercut. 3%, 3%, 5%, 1% (per hit), 5% *Side Tilt: Swipes the Red Blade infront of him. 10% *Up Tilt: Swipes the Red Blade upward. 11% *Down Tilt: A baseball slide. 6% *Dash Attack: Slides to a halt and forces the entire blunt edge of the Red Blade forward with both hands in a parrying motion. 11% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: A thrust, which causes the Red Blade to reveal its beam blade. The move has two hits: the first is from the Red Blade itself, and the second is from its lighting that flashes. 8%, 15% *Up Smash: Performs a crouching uppercut. 19% *Down Smash: Takes out Grappling claws and swings them around. 9% (front), 6% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins with his Grappling Claws out. 5% *Forward Aerial: Slams his arms down in a arc. 15% *Back Aerial: Swipes his Red Blade from behind. 17% *Up Aerial: Thrusts the sharp edge of the Red Blade upward and parallel to the ground. 11% *Down Aerial: Punches downwards, can meteor smash. 11% Grab Attacks *Grab: Red Noir shoots out his Grappling Claw to grab. *Pummel: Pummels with his knee. 3% *Forward Throw: A backflipping dropkick. 2% (hit 1), 9% (hit 2) *Backward Throw: A reverse roundhouse kick. 3% (hit 1), 3% (hit 2) *Up Throw: Throws them up and uppercuts their back. 5% *Down Throw: A one-handed body slam. 7% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Cracks his fists saying "Get ready!" (ゲット・レディ！, Get Ready!) *Side Taunt: Holds Red Blade to his side, saying "Who wants some!" (誰がいくつかを望んでいます！, Who wants some!) *Down Taunt: Gets in a Defensive stance saying "Does it matter to you!" (それはあなたには関係ありません！, It does not matter to you!) On-screen appearance *Intro: Jumps onto the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Tenses and quickly looks behind himself, then in front of him before easing up. *Idle 2: Taps his foot while making a thinking gesture. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Swings the Red Blade upward, places it on his back, and poses with his left hand on his hip, saying "See ya Butterfly!" (屋蝶を参照してください！, Fly away! Butterfly!) *Win Screen 2: Bows down with the Red Blade held lengthwise, activates its light blue energy and continues to hold its handle before posing with the Monado backhandedly, saying "I can save Paris myself!" (私はパリに自分自身を保存することができます！, I will be able to save Paris!) *Win Screen 3: Shoots his grappling claws upwards and swings and lands in a pose smiling. Alternate costumes Trivia